chimamirenobarafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rukia Kuchiki
Rukia Kuchiki (朽木 ルキア, Kuchiki Rukia) ist ein Shinigami aus der 13. Division und dient unter Jūshirō Ukitake. Kurz nachdem sie Ichigo Kurosaki das erste Mal traf, ist sie gezwungen, ihm ihre Kräfte zu überlassen, damit sie ihre Pflicht als Shinigami erfüllen kann. Die Reaktionen auf ihren Charakter waren im Großen und Ganzen positiv. Ihre Unterschiede zu typischen Shōnen-Heldinnen werden gelobt, sowie ihr Sinn für Humor. Aufgrund ihrer eigenen Aussage, scheint sie nahezu zehnmal so alt zu sein wie Ichigo und hat wahrscheinlich bereits insgesamt einhundertfünfzig Jahre gelebt. Dies schließt ihre Zeit in der Welt der Lebenden, ihre Zeit in Rukongai und ihre Zeit als Shinigami bis zur heutigen Bleachstoryline mit ein. Erscheinung Rukia ist im Vergleich zu den anderen Charakteren bemerkbar klein und zierlich. Sie hat große, schwarzviolette Augen und schulterlange, schwarze Haare. Eine Haarsträhne hängt ihr außerdem immer im Gesicht, zwischen den Augen. Besonders bemerkenswert ist, dass Rukia und ihre verstorbene, ältere Schwester Hisana Kuchiki, sich bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten, nahezu gleichen. Rukia hat lediglich etwas glattere Haare und einen aufmerksamen, optimistischen Gesichtsausdruck, während Hisana einen eher traurigen Blick hatte. Auch hat sich Rukias Aussehen seit ihrer Kindheit in Rukongai kaum verändert. Meistens trägt sie die Shinigami-Standarduniform, mit einem schwarzen Shihakushō, einem schwarzen Hakama und Stroh-Zōri mit weißen Tabi. Als Gefangene der Soul Society trug sie nur noch einem schlichten, weißen Kimono, der später aber einem dunkelblauen Kimono mit Blumenmuster und einem gelben Obi wich. In der realen Welt trägt sie meist die Karakura-Schuluniform oder andere Kleidung, die laut Ichigo sehr altmodisch ist, was daran liegt, dass sie bei der Kleiderwahl auf Grund ihrer geringen Körpergröße nicht wählerisch sein darf. Bisher trug sie immer nur Kleider, abgesehen von der Schuluniform, wenn sie in ihrem Gigai unterwegs war. Als Vizekommandantin hat sie nun einen wesentlich kürzeren Haarschnitt, zudem trägt sie das Vizekommandanten-Abzeichen der 13. Kompanie am linken Arm, an dem auch der Ärmel ihres Gewandes kurz ist. Sie besitzt jetzt außerdem Handschuhe, die denen ihres Bruders Byakuya Kuchiki ähneln, aber länger sind. PersönlichkeitBearbeiten Rukia verhält sich fast immer relativ ernst und lacht nicht sehr oft, aus diesem Grund ist es anzunehmen, dass es ihr nicht bewusst ist, wie lustig und einzigartig ihr Verhalten manchmal auf andere wirkt. Und so reagiert sie dementsprechend dezent gereizt und fühlt sich offensichtlich nicht ernst genommen oder veralbert, wenn andere (insbesondere Ichigo) über sie lachen. Oder auch wenn Kon Rukia anspringt, und versucht sie zu küssen oder sie zu umarmen um seine Zuneigung ihr gegenüber kund zutun, tritt sie jenen meist kommentarlos, aber sehr kraftvoll ins Gesicht, was dieser aber eher als eine Erwiderung dieser Zuneigung empfindet. Rukia hat einige sehr lustige und humorvolle Angewohnheiten, beispielsweise betritt sie einen Raum vorzugsweise durch ein Fenster, anstatt durch die Tür oder klettert gerne auf hoch gelegene Orte wie Bäume oder Dächer. Ein weiterer wiederkehrender Gag im Verlauf der Serie ist Rukias (Un-)Fähigkeit zu zeichnen. Wann immer sie jemandem etwas erklären will, meistens ist derjenige Ichigo, benutzt Rukia ärmliche Zeichnungen um das Thema zu verbildlichen. Egal bei welchem Thema bestehen Rukias Zeichnungen meistens aus Hasen, Bären oder anderen Waldtieren, mit denen sie selbst Personen wie Ichigo oder Sōsuke Aizen darstellt. Diese Unfähigkeit kommentiert Ichigo dann meistens sehr schnell, wofür er entweder Graffiti im Gesicht und/oder Prügel bezieht. Vor allem der Hase scheint Rukia sehr zu faszinieren. Es ist ein bestimmter Hase, mit Namen "Chappy" der wohl eine Comicfigur für Kinder oder Ähnliches darstellt. Rukia nannte auch eine Mod-Soul Chappy, den sie schon bei ihrem ersten Einkauf beim Urahara-Laden haben wollte, stattdessen aber Kon bekam. Auch verguckte Rukia sich sofort in Orihime Inoues Hasenplüschrucksack in den diese Cloud gesteckt hatte.Trotz Rukias ärmlicher Herkunft wurde sie als eine graziöse Person beschrieben, welche schon immer eine Aura von Würde umgab. Auch ihre Bescheidenheit und Güte behielt sie nach ihrer Adoption in den Adel der Soul Society bei und scheute sich auch nicht davor, sich mit dem einfachen Volk abzugeben. So unterhielt sie sich während ihrer Gefangenschaft in den Gefängniszellen der 6. Einheit ungeniert mit dem jungen Hanatarō Yamada, welcher ihre Zelle säubern musste. Die Art wie Rukia spricht ist außerdem meist sehr altbacken. Was auch im Diesseits zu humoristischen Situationen führte, als diese versuchte, mit ihren Klassenkameraden auf "moderne" Art und Weise zu Komunizieren. So machte sie z.B. einen Knicks zur Begrüßung vor diesen oder setzte ihr schauspielerisches Talent ein, um ihre Klassenkameraden und sich selbst vor Ärger zu bewahren. Ungeachtet ihrer geringen Größe und ihrer zerbrechlichen Erscheinung ist Rukia aber auch eine sehr starke Person, die immer zuerst die Schuld bei sich selbst sucht und auch dazu neigt, die gesamte Verantwortung alleine zu tragen. So versteckt sie ihre Gefühle häufig vor ihren Freunden, öffnet sich im Laufe der Geschichte aber immer mehr ihnen Gegenüber.Obwohl sie nichts hätte tun können um Kaien Shibas Tod zu verhindern, fühlt sie sich die gesamte Serie über dafür schuldig, was mit diesem passiert ist. Weil sie ihn sofort aus einem Reflex heraus erstach, um sich zu schützen, versucht sie sich ständig einzureden, dass sie ihr eigenes Leben mehr schätzte als seines, da sie nicht versucht hätte, ihm vorher zu helfen. Der einzige Trost, den sie in seinem Tod finden kann, ist, dass sie glaubt, sie habe ihn vor der Kontrolle durch den Hollow Metastacia bewahrt. Diese von Schuld heimgesuchte Einstellung überträgt sich auf ihre Beziehung zu Ichigo; als Rukia in Haft genommen wird und er in einem Versuch sie zu retten schwer verwundet wird, nimmt sie an, dass er an seinen Verletzungen stirbt. Rukia denkt, dass Ichigos Tod hätte verhindert werden können, wenn er sie nie getroffen hätte, verliert daher ihren Lebenswillen und gibt sich dem Schicksal ihrer Exekution hin. Wenn Rukia verletzt oder in Gefahr ist, sorgt sich Ichigo immer sehr um sie und macht sich Vorwürfe sie nicht gut genug beschützt zu haben. Sie weist ihn jedoch immer darauf hin, dass er sie nicht beschützen müsse und sie für sich selbst verantwortlich wäre. Auch ist es Rukia, die mit ihrem starken Willen immer wieder dazu in der Lage ist, ihre Freunde zu ermutigen, wenn diese ihre Tatkraft verloren haben. So auch Ichigo des Öfteren, nachdem dieser einen Kampf verloren hat oder Orihime als Kisuke Urahara jener nahelegte, sich von dem Schlachtfeld fernzuhalten. Vergangenheit Rukia starb als Kleinkind und kam mit ihrer älteren Schwester, Hisana Kuchiki, in die Soul Society. Obwohl Hisana anfangs versuchte, für Rukia zu sorgen und sie zu beschützen, konnte sie ihr eigenes Überleben nicht sichern, während sie sich auch noch um ein Baby kümmerte, und ließ Rukia daher alleine. Rukia wuchs somit im 78. Bezirk der Rukongai Inuzuri auf. Beim Kampf ums dortige Überleben traf sie auf Renji Abarai mit dem sie sich anfreundete. Rukia wurde sogar Mitglied in Renjis Straßenkinderbande. Die nächsten Jahre blieben die beiden zusammen und passten aufeinander auf. Zwar zeigten beide, dass sie über spirituelle Kräfte verfügten, jedoch hatte keiner von ihnen vor ein Shinigami zu werden. Als jedoch all ihre anderen Freunde nach und nach verstarben, entschlossen sich Renji und Rukia doch zur Shinigamiakademie zu gehen, da sie es viel besser hätten, wenn sie Shinigami werden würden und in der Seireitei leben könnten. Hinzugefügt von Rubina-chanRenji und Rukia waren zwar in verschiedenen Klassen, jedoch versuchten sie sich, so oft wie nur möglich zu treffen. Anders als Renji jedoch hatte Rukia große Probleme damit neue Freunde zu finden und war sonst oft alleine. Einige Zeit später wurde Rukia von der Familie Kuchiki adoptiert. Hisana, die sich Jahre zuvor in die Familie eingeheiratet hatte und anschließend an einer Krankheit starb, flehte ihren Ehemann Byakuya Kuchiki an, Rukia zu finden. Voller Reue, ihre Familie verlassen zu haben wollte Hisana, dass ihre Schwester Teil der Kuchiki Familie wird, ohne dass jene je die Beziehung zwischen ihnen beiden erfahren dürfe. Nachdem Byakuya diese Aufgabe erfolgreich bewältigt hatte, hielt er sein Versprechen und nahm Rukia als Schwester in seine Familie auf, ohne ihr jemals von ihrer Verwandtschaft zu Hisana zu erzählen. Rukia war zum Teil glücklich in eine solche Familie aufgenommen worden zu sein doch hieß dies auch, dass sie sich nie mehr mit dem "Straßenjungen" Renji treffen würde. Zwar hatte sie vom Wohlstand her jetzt ein besseres Leben, jedoch fühlte sie sich stets einsam da ihr neuer "Bruder" Byakuya sie stets sehr kalt behandelte. Als ein Teil der Kuchiki Familie, zu der sie jetzt gehörte, wurde sie immer etwas anders behandelt, was Rukia wiederum nicht mochte. Auch konnten viele aus ihrer eigenen Kompanie sie nicht leiden, da diese glaubten Rukia hätte nie gewusst was es heißen würde hart dafür zu arbeiten und zu kämpfen, um in die Gotei 13 aufgenommen zu werden. Dem Vizekapitän der 13. Kompanie, Kaien Shiba, jedoch war es egal woher Rukia stammte; er behandelte sie so wie jeden anderen aus seiner Kompanie und redete auch mit ihr dementsprechend. Dies war es, was sich Rukia schon seit langer Zeit gewünscht hatte. Rukia wurde jedoch bald klar, dass ihre sehr guten Fähigkeiten im Kidō, in der Gotei 13 gerade mal durchschnitt waren, was sie doch oftmals entmutigte. Und so trainierte Kaien oft mit Rukia und lehrte ihr die Lebensweisheiten der Kompanie. Rukias großes Vorbild wurde dabei Kaiens Ehefrau und damaliger 3. Offizier der 13. Kompanie Miyako Shiba, die Rukia auch stets sehr freundlich behandelte. Alles schien bestens bis Miyako eines Tages von dem Hollow Metastacia, erst kontrolliert und dann gefressen wurde. Kommandant Jūshirō Ukitake, Kaien und Rukia zogen daraufhin los um dem Hollow Einhalt zu gebieten. Dabei stellte sich Kaien allein dem Hollow, der allerdings über unerwartete Kräfte verfügte. Es gelang Metastacia sich mit Kaien zu verschmelzen, worauf jener auf Rukia und Jūshirō losging. Um sich zu schützen, war Rukia gezwungen, ihren Vizekomandanten zu töten. Im Sterben entschuldigte sich Kaien dafür, dass er sich erlaubte, besessen zu werden und sie so in diese Position zu bringen. Kaien Shiba dankte ihr zwar für diese Tat, doch lebt Rukia bis heute mit den Schuldgefühlen ihn getötet zu haben. Rukia brachte seine Leiche zu seiner Familie, wo sie nicht den Mut aufbringen konnte, dieser zu sagen wie Kaien verstarb. Sie erklärte seiner Familie deshalb einfach, dass sie ihn getötet habe. HandlungBearbeiten Ersatzshinigami Saga Rukia merkt dass Ichigo sie sehen kannHinzugefügt von Icis LeibgardeRukia Kuchikis und Ichigo Kurosakis erstes Treffen verlief sehr unruhig, da es inmitten eines Hollow-Angriffes stattfand. In der darauf folgenden Nacht erschien Rukia erneut, jedoch dieses Mal bei Ichigo zu Hause da sie herausfinden wollte worauf der Hollow es abgesehen hatte. Dass Ichigo sie sehen und sogar treten konnte, verwundete sie dann allerdings doch sehr. Sie erklärte Ichigo was es mit den Shingami und den Hollow auf sich hat und kurz darauf wurde Ichigos Familie von dem Hollow Fishbone D angegriffen. Rukia versuchte zwar gegen diesen zu kämpfen doch mischte sich Ichigo in den Kampf ein. Nachdem sie von dem Hollow schwer verwundet wurde, beim Versuch Ichigo zu beschützen, ist sie gezwungen, ihre Shinigamikräfte auf Ichigo zu übertragen, damit er sie, sich selbst und seine Familie retten kann. Zwar wollte sie Ichigo nicht all ihre Kräfte geben doch passierte genau das. Während Ichigo Erfolg hatte, ist Rukia zu schwach um in die Soul Society zurückzukehren. Sie erhielt daraufhin Besuch von Kisuke der ihr einen Gigai zur Verfügung stellte, damit sie erst mal weiterhin in der Menschenwelt bleiben konnte, bis ihre Kräfte zur ihr zurückgekehrt sind. Da Ichigo zum Teil an ihrer Lage schuld war und er immer noch über ihre Shinigamikräfte verfügte, bildete Rukia ihn so gut es ging aus, damit dieser an ihrer Stelle gegen die Hollow kämpfen und Karakura beschützen konnte. Auch ging Rukia mit ihm für die Zeit auf dieselbe Schule. Dabei wohnte sie heimlich in Ichigos Wandschrank so, dass keiner von Ichigos Familie etwas davon bemerkte. Lediglich Yuzu bemerkte, dass ein paar ihrer Kleidungsstücke fehlten, aber dass Rukia in ihrem Haus wohnte fand sie dabei nicht heraus. Rukia und Ichigo wurden immer mehr zu einem gut eingespielten Team und auch zu gute Freunden. Aber nicht nur Ichigo, auch Chad, Uryū, Kon, Orihime und alle weiblichen Mitschülerinnen aus Ichigos Klasse wurden zu Rukias Freunden. Es machte sie glücklich, dass, auch wenn sie es schwer hatte in der Soul Society Freunde zu finden so hatte, sie hier schnell einen ganzen Haufen gefunden hatte.Doch war dieses Glück nicht von Dauer, denn während ihrer Zeit in der Menschenwelt galt Rukia in der Soul Society als vermisst, und so wurden Byakuya Kuchiki und Renji Abarai entsendet, um sie zu finden und zurück in die Soul Society zu bringen. Sie wusste, dass jemand geschickt werden würde, und versuchte deshalb Ichigo nicht in die Sache mit hineinzuziehen. Allerdings versuchte Ichigo sie dennoch zu retten und kämpfte sowohl gegen Renji als auch gegen Byakuya. Gegen Renji hatte Ichigo zwar noch eine kleine Chance, doch hatte Byakuya ihn im Kampf kurzerhand tödlich verwundet. Rukia wollte nicht, dass Ichigo den Gnadenstoß erhielt und sie willigte dann prompt ohne Widerstand ein, in die Soul Society zurückzukehren. Bei ihrer Wiederkehr wird Rukia zum Tode verurteilt, weil sie einem Menschen ihre Shinigamikräfte überlassen hatte. Außerdem schaffte es das Shinigami Forschungsinstitut der 12. Kompanie nicht, sie von ihrem Gigai zu trennen. Soul Society SagaBearbeiten Rukia wurde in den Senzaikyū verlegt und hatte bereits mit dem Leben abgeschlossen. Sie machte sich für den Tod von Ichgio verantwortlich, bis Renji ihr erzählte - um ihren Lebenswillen zu stärken - dass es seit Kurzem einige Ryōka in der Soul Society gab, wobei die Beschreibung von einem dieser Eindringlinge auf Ichigo passte. Zwar war Rukia glücklich, dass Ichigo gesund und am Leben war, jedoch hoffte sie auch, dass er wieder kehrt machen würde, damit er letzten Endes nicht wirklich noch getötet wird. Während ihrer Zeit im Senzaikyū dachte sie auch über ihre Vergangenheit, insbesondere Kaien Shiba betreffend, nach und bereute ihre "Tat" noch immer, besonders als sie dann auf Ganju Shiba trifft, der ursprünglich gekommen war um sie im Namen von Ichigo zu retten. Nachdem Ganju erkennt wer Rukia ist, sträubte er sich aber ihr zu helfen. Als jedoch Byakuya auftauchte versuchte er trotzdem Zeit zu schinden, damit Rukia und Hanatarō Yamada fliehen können; dabei wurde Ganju schwer verletzt. Kurz darauf erscheint Ichigo der versuchte Rukia zu retten. Statt eines rührseligen Wiedersehens zwischen Ichigo und Rukia gab es jedoch nur einen kleinen Streit zwischen den beiden, wobei Rukia froh war, dass sich Ichigo kein Stück verändert hatte. Da er es aber momentan nicht mit Byakuya aufnehmen konnte, wurde er von Yoruichi Shihōin bewusstlos geschlagen und verschleppt, mit dem Versprechen, dass sie Ichigo in kurzer Zeit stärker machen würde als Byakuya. Am Tag ihrer Hinrichtung hatte sie beim Oberkomandanten Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai nur einen letzten Wunsch. Ihren Freunden aus der Menschenwelt solle nichts geschehen und sie dürften wieder in ihre Welt zurückkehren. Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai versprach sich daran zu halten und wollte mit der Hinrichtung durch das Sōkyoku beginnen. Doch kurz darauf erschien Ichigo im richtigen Moment und schaffte es, das Sōkyoku aufzuhalten, welches kurz darauf von den Kommandanten Jūshirō Ukitake und Shunsui Kyōraku versiegelt wurde, da diese auch gegen die Hinrichtung Rukias waren. Renji hatte sich inzwischen mit Ichigo verbündet um Rukia zu retten; er kam ebenfalls hinzu und sollte, auf Ichigos Befehl hin, Rukia in Sicherheit bringen. Doch wurden die beiden während ihrer Flucht von Kaname Tōsen aufgehalten. Dieser brachte sie zurück wo sie auf Sōsuke Aizen trafen. Aizen, der die Hinrichtung von Rukia im Alleingang eingefädelt hat, verriet ihr, dass in ihrem Gigai das Hōgyoku versteckt war, ein mächtiges Artefakt von Kisuke Urahara kreiert, welches unteranderem Hollow Shinigamikräfte verleihen konnte und umgekehrt, prinzipiell also auf eine künstliche Art Arrancar und Visored zu erschaffen vermochte. Weil Sōsuke Aizen das Hōgyoku für sich selbst haben will hoffte dieser, dass Rukias Tod ihm Zugang dazu verschaffen würde. Jedoch zielt er letztlich auf eine nicht-tödliche Alternative ab. Das Hōgyoku wurde aus ihrem Körper entfernt und jener wollte Rukia schlussendlich doch töten lassen, da diese nicht weiter von Nutzen für ihn war. Allerdings stellte ihr Adoptivbruder Byakuya sich dazwischen. http://images.wikia.com/bleachwiki/de/images/a/a0/Rukia-6.JPGDer AbschiedHinzugefügt von Icis LeibgardeAizen und seine Komplizen Gin Ichimaru und Kaname Tōsen flohen und alle Anklagen gegen Rukia und ihre Freunde wurden fallen gelassen. Danach erfährt Rukia von ihrem Bruder die Geschichte ihrer Schwester und warum er solange nichts getan hatte um Rukia zu helfen. Das Verhältnis der beiden veränderte sich daraufhin rasch ins Positive. Rukia wollte nun auch Kaiens Familie Klarheit verschaffen und sich für den Tod Kaiens entschuldigen. Doch erklärte Kūkaku Shiba, Kaiens Schwester, dass Rukias Kommandant dies schon vor Jahren getan hätte und sie ihr deshalb längst Verziehen habe. Zwar hatte Rukia nun die Wahl mit Ichigo zurück ins Diesseits gehen, wenn sie wollte, dennoch entschloss sie sich auf Kūkakus Wunsch hin erst einmal in der Soul Society zu bleiben. Bount SagaBearbeiten Rukia tauchte zum ersten Mal wieder in der realen Welt auf, als Ichigo von Goethe, Yoshino Sōmas Doll, angegriffen wurde. Rukia schaffte es schnell dessen Flammen mit Hadō 4: Byakurai, abzuwehren. Zusammen mit Ichigo kämpfte sie daraufhin gegen den Bount und dessen Doll, bis ein weiterer Bount den Kampf unterbrach und mit Yoshino die Flucht antrat. Dieser war Ryō Utagawa zusammen mit seinem Doll Friido. Rukia schloss sich wieder dem Team an und informierte alle über die Bounts und die aktuelle Situation. Anschließend retteten Rukia, Ichigo und die anderen Uryū vor den Bounts, die es auf diesem abgesehen hatten. http://images.wikia.com/bleachwiki/de/images/c/c9/Orihime_rettet_Rukia.pngOrihime rettet RukiaHinzugefügt von Nana92Im weiteren Verlauf wurde Rukia zusammen mit Orihime und Cloud zuerst von Yoshi angegriffen, gegen die sie trotz aller Bemühungen nicht bestehen konnten. Der Kampf wurde aber ganz schnell von einem neuen Bount, Mabashi, abgelöst, welcher Rukia mit seinem Doll Rizu kontrollierte. Diese stellte sich im Anschluss widerwillig gegen Orihime. Besessen griff Rukia ihre Freundin Orihime an, welche aber nicht gewillt war, ihre Freundin zu verletzen. Shūhei Hisagi tauchte im letzten Moment auf und schaffte es Orihime vor Rukia zu beschützen. Er sah keine andere Möglichkeit als Rukia bekämpfen, um den Doll aus ihr heraus zu bekommen. Doch Rukia schaffte es der Kontrolle durch den Doll für einen Moment zu entkommen. Woraufhin Orihime diese Gelegenheit nutzte und es mit Santenkesshun schaffte den Doll Rizu von Rukia zu trennen. Später traf sie zusammen mit den anderen in der Bount Höhle ein, wo sie von Ugakis Doll Gesell angegriffen wurden. Sie schaffte es allerdings nicht sich gegen diesen Doll zu behaupten. http://images.wikia.com/bleachwiki/de/images/0/0c/Byakuya_f%C3%A4ngt_Rukia.pngByakuya fängt sie im letzen MomentHinzugefügt von Nana92Als die Bount dann in die Soul Society eindrangen, verfolgte Rukia diese zusammen mit Ichigo und den Anderen, bis nach Rukongai. Sie teilten sich schnell auf und suchten nach den Bounts in den Bezirken. Rukia und Ririn trafen dort erneut auf die Bount Yoshi, mit der sie sofort in einen Kampf verwickelt werden. Da Rukia noch nicht im Besitz ihrer vollen Shinigamikräfte war, hatte sie keine große Chance gegen Yoshi. Doch bevor Yoshi Rukia den Gnadenstoß geben konnte tauchte Byakuya überraschend zu Rukias Rettung auf, schlug Yoshi in die Flucht und brachte seine Schwester in Sicherheit. Rukia ist schwer vom Kampf schwer verwundet worden und wird von Byakuya in das Kuchiki Anwesen gebracht. Später wurde sie dort von Ichigo und Renji besucht, und erinnerte sich daran, wie sehr sich ihr Leben seit dem Treffen mit Ichigo verändert hatte. Dennoch blieb sie abermals in der Soul Society als Ichigo, Uryū, Orihime und Chad wieder in die Menschenwelt zurück kehrten. Arrancar SagaBearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/bleachwiki/de/images/f/f4/Rukia-5.JPGWiedersehenHinzugefügt von Icis LeibgardeMit dem Hōgyoku konnte Aizen nun eine Armee von Arrancar aufstellen, die er benutzte, um Ichigo und seine Freunde zu attackieren, als diese in die Menschenwelt zurückgekehrt waren. Rukia und eine Gruppe anderer Shinigami, bestehend aus dem Kommandanten der 10. Einheit Tōshirō Hitsugaya, dessen Vizekommandantin Rangiku Matsumoto, dem 3. - und 5. Sitz der 11. Division Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, sowie Renji Abarai, kamen daraufhin in die Menschenwelt, um im Kampf gegen die Arrancar zu helfen. Rukia schaffte es dabei als einzige Ichigo nach der Niederlage gegen die Arrancar Yammy Llargo und Ulquiorra Cifer wieder auf die Beine zu helfen und seinen Kampfgeist wieder herzustellen, der mit der Zeit abnahm, da Unteranderem auch sein innerer Hollow versuchte die Kontrolle im Kampf zu übernehmen. Mithilfe einer kleinen, dennoch gut geschauspielerten Lügengeschichte, schaffte es Rukia nun auch ganz offiziell bei der Kurosaki Familie einzuziehen. http://images.wikia.com/bleachwiki/de/images/d/de/Rukia_vs._Di_Roy.jpgRukia besiegt den Arrancar schnellHinzugefügt von Nana92Als in der Nacht darauf der Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaques mit seiner Fracción in Karakura einfällt um jeden zu töten der auch nur das kleinste bisschen Reiatsu aufweist, greift der Arrancar Di Roy Rinker Chad an. Ichigo wollte diesen Gegner zwar anfangs übernehmen jedoch hielt Rukia Ichigo mit ihrer Mod-Soul Chappy zurück um gegen den Arrancar zu kämpfen und so Ichigo zu zeigen, dass sich ihre Shinigamikräfte vollkommen wiederhergestellt hatten. Schnell besiegte Rukia Di Roy im Alleingang mit kräftigen auf eisbasierenden Techniken und offenbarte dabei zum ersten Mal ihr Shikai welches ein gänzlich weißes Zanpakutō darstellt. Es gilt als eines der schönsten Zanpakutō der Soul Society und trägt den Namen, Sode no Shirayuki. Später half Rukia dann Orihime wieder aufzubauen, nachdem diese deprimiert war, dass Kisuke sie nicht trainieren und sie sogar gänzlich vom Kampf fernhalten wollte, da sie nicht nützlich für die kommende Schlacht sei. Rukia trainierte sogleich mit Orihime in der Soul Society, damit beide stärker werden und für den Kampf gegen die Arrancar-Armee gewappnet sind. http://images.wikia.com/bleachwiki/de/images/8/84/IchigoRukiavsGrimmjow2.jpgRukias Versuch im Kampf gegen Grimmjow beizustehenHinzugefügt von Icis LeibgardeAls Rukia dann wegen eines Notrufes in die Menschenwelt zurückkehrte, half sie Ichigo bei dessen Kampf gegen Grimmjow, der zusammen mit Wonderweiss Margela, Luppi Antenor und Yammy erneut die dort stationierten Shinigami angriff. Sie schaffte es den Espada mit ihrem Sode no Shirayuki, Hakuren einzufrieren, aber dies war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn der starke Grimmjow konnte sich aus der Eisschicht befreien und zielte mit einem Cero direkt auf Rukias Kopf. Beide waren also chancenlos und mussten von Shinji Hirako gerettet in letzter Minute werden. Später hörte sie von Yamamoto, zusammen mit den anderen, dass Orihime Inoue angeblich zu Aizen übergelaufen sei. Eine Gefangennahme wäre zwar auch nicht ausgeschlossen, doch sei in beiden Fällen eine Rettungsmission nicht möglich da die Schlacht gegen Aizen schon bald bevorstand und deshalb jeder Shinigami an der Front gebraucht wurde. Rukia, Renji & Co. wurden deshalb zur Soul Society zurückbeordert. Zuerst wollte Rukia sich gegen die Entscheidung stellen und nicht wieder zur Soul Society zurückkehren, doch da sich der Hauptmann der 1. Kompanie dies schon gedacht hatte, hatte jener bereits Byakuya Kuchiki und Kenpachi Zaraki in die reale Welt geschickt, um ihre Untergebenen abzuholen und Falls nötig Gewalt anzuwenden. Rukia und Renji hatten somit keine andere Wahl als ohne Widerworte mit zurück zur Soul Society zugehen. Hueco Mundo SagaBearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/bleachwiki/de/images/4/46/Renji_und_Rukia_in_Hueco_Mundo.jpgFreunde halten zusammenHinzugefügt von SandalHatLukeDa aber Rukia und Renji sehr gute Freunde von Ichigo und auch Orihime sind, wollten sie zurückkehren um Ichigo zu helfen Orihime aus Hueco Mundo befreien. Als sie hörten, dass Ichigo bereits ohne sie losgezogen sei, erlaubte, natürlich nur inoffiziell, Byakuya Kuchiki es, dass sie Ichigo hinterher eilen und diesem helfen. In Hueco Mundo konnten die beiden Ichigo, Uryū und Chad noch einholen bevor diese es bis nach Las Noches geschafft hatten. Ichigo war froh seine beiden Freunde wiederzusehen, bekam aber von jedem erst mal einen Schlag auf den Kopf verpasst, da er es gewagt hatte, ohne sie loszugehen, da er wohl nicht an ihre Rückkehr glaubte. Doch Rukia gab ihm zu verstehen, dass sie doch alle Freunde seien, und sie deshalb weder ihn noch Orihime im Stich lassen würden. Während ihres Wiedersehens trafen sie ebenfalls auf Nel, Pesche Guatiche, Dondochakka Birstanne und Bawabawa, wurden aber vom Wächter des Wüstensandes Lunuganga angegriffen. Und Rukia schaffte es ihn mit ihrem Zanpakutō einzufrieren und zu töten. http://images.wikia.com/bleachwiki/de/images/b/b6/Rukia_Kuchiki_vs._Aaroniero.jpgRukia gegen Kaien?Hinzugefügt von Nana92Gemeinsam erreichten sie dann endlich Las Noches, mussten sich dann aber, als es im inneren zu viele verschiedene Wege gibt, aufteilen. Auf Rukias Weg begegnete sie dem Noveno Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie, der sich Rukia in der Gestalt von Kaien Shiba, ihrem früheren Freund und Vizekapitän, vorstellte. Er versuchte Rukia zu täuschen und sie so dazu zu bringen ihre eigenen Freunde zu töten. Als dieses jedoch misslingt, zeigte er ihr sein wahres Gesicht und versuchte auch sie zu töten doch Rukia wehrte sich und erfuhr dabei was die Schwäche des Espada war, das Licht. Aaroniero hatte zuvor den Hollow Metastacia verschlungen, jener Hollow der die Seele von Kaien gefressen hatte. Und somit konnte Aaroniero dessen Körper und Erinnerungen übernehmen. Niedergeschlagen, dass sie die Seele ihres Mentors nicht, wie sie vorher gehofft hatte, befreit hatte, sondern immer noch von einem Hollow gepeinigt wurde, besiegte sie Aaroniero Arruruerie, damit Kaien Shiba endlich frei sein konnte. So konnte Rukia den Espada zwar töten, indem sie dessen Glaskuppel zerstörte, sie selbst wurde dabei jedoch von Kaien Shibas Nejibana, welches der Espada imitierte aufgespießt und lebensgefährlich verletzt. http://images.wikia.com/bleachwiki/de/images/f/fc/Rukia_Kuchiki_003.jpgRukia besiegt Aaroniero ArruruerieHinzugefügt von Revan55Als der Séptima Espada Zommari Rureaux die Nachricht von Tod Aaronieros erfährt, taucht er bei Rukia auf um diese endgültig zu beseitigen. Dabei wurde sie überraschenderweise in letzter Sekunde von Byakuya beschützt, der mit einigen Kommandanten und Vizekommandanten zur Verstärkung ebenfalls nach Hueco Mundo gekommen war. Während des gesamten Kampfes von Byakuya gegen Zommari war Rukia bewusstlos, wurde aber ohne es zu wissen von Zommaris Amor kontrolliert, sodass sie ihr Schwert gegen den zur Hilfe eilenden Hanatarō, gegen Byakuya und schlussendlich gegen sich selbst richtete. Ihr Bruder aber vermochte Schlimmeres zu verhindern und konnte Zommari mithilfe seines Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi vernichten. Daraufhin wird Rukia dann von der Vizekommandantin der 4. Einheit Isane Kotetsu geheilt. Shūsuke Amagai SagaBearbeiten In der Klasse unterhielt Rukia sich zusammen mit Orihime und weiteren Klassenkameradinnen über ihre Kunsthausaufgabe, bei der Rukia ihre geliebten Chappyhasen beim Work-out zeichnete. Plötzlich klingelt ihr Soul Phone, weshalb sie und Ichigo sich sofort um einen auftauchenden Hollow kümmern wollten. Überraschenderweise waren es an die 50. Hollow, weshalb sich beide aufteilten, um diese zu vernichten. Als Ichigo daraufhin jemanden in einem Gigai trifft, begibt Rukia sich zum Urahara Laden, wo Kisuke ihr jedoch ebenfalls nichts darüber erzählen konnte. Rurichiyo Kasumiōji erschien am darauf folgenden Tag in ihrer Schule. http://images.wikia.com/bleachwiki/de/images/d/d5/RukiavsDokojin.jpgRukia gegen Jinnai DōkoHinzugefügt von Icis LeibgardeNachdem sie dann halfen, das Attentat auf Rurichiyo zu vereiteln, erfährt Rukia, dass die kleine Adelige das Ziel von Gyōkaku Kumoi ist. Ebenso erfuhr Rukia den Nachnamen Rurichiyos, welchen sie als ein Adelshaus der Soul Society wiedererkannte. Und als Ryūsei Kenzaki Ichigo bitten, Rurichiyos Leibwächter zu werden, zwang Rukia diesen, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Zusammen mit Rurichiyo und Ichigo unternimmt Rukia daraufhin viele Aktivitäten aus dem Diesseits. Als Rurichiyo in der Nacht darauf angegriffen wird, nehmen Rukia und Ichigo es mit dem Angreifer auf. Dies verschafft Kenryū und Enryū genug Zeit um mit Rurichiyo zu fliehen. Nachdem Rurichiyo im Alleingang in die Soul Society ging, eilten Rukia und Ichigo dieser nach, wo Rukia schlussendlich gegen Jinnai Dōko kämpfte. Sie nutzte ihr Shikai um diesen einzufrieren, der aber konnte sich befreien, wurde jedoch kurz darauf von seinem eigenen Bakkōtō verschlungen und verstarb an den Folgen. Später wurden Rukia und Ichigo von der 2. Division umzingelt, als diese auf der Adelshochzeit von Rurichiyo und Shū Kannogi für ärger sorgten. Rukia kreuzte daraufhin die Klingen mit Suì-Fēng, um so Ichigo genug Zeit zu verschaffen, damit dieser Rurichiyo retten konnte. Und als sich die gerettete Rurichiyo als eine Hochstaplerin herausstellte, schafften Rukia und Ichigo es, dank der Hilfe von Shū Kannogi, zusammen zu entkommen. Schnell wurden sie aber vom neuen Kommandanten der 3. Division Shūsuke Amagai aufgespürt, welcher aber die gute Absicht hinter Rukia und Ichigos Vorhaben erkannte und ihnen bei ihrem Vorhaben, Rurichiyo zu retten, unterstützen wollte. http://images.wikia.com/bleachwiki/de/images/9/9e/Shu_Hochzeit.jpgShuu hilft bei der FluchtHinzugefügt von Nana92Als sie zum Anwesen der Kasumiōji Familie gingen, treffen sie auf Tōshirō Hitsugaya und wurden von diesem angegriffen. Wobei Rukia es mit dessen Vizekommandantin Rangiku aufnimmt. Doch der Kampf wird schnell unterbrochen, als es neue Befehle für die Shinigami gibt, diesmal sollte die Kasumiōji Familie festgenommen werden. Allerdings tauchten die Männer von Kumoi, alle mit Bakkōtō bewaffnet, auf, gegen die sich nun Rangiku und Rukia behaupten mussten. Rukia begibt sich wenig später auf die Suche nach Ichigo und Shū, welche sie von den Attentätern umzingelt im Inneren des Anwesens findet. Zusammen mit Shū begibt sie sich daraufhin zu Rurichiyo, welche im Anwesen in einem Geheimzimmer gefangen gehalten wurde. Kumoi nimmt Rurichiyo jedoch als seine Geisel, sodass Rukia diesen nicht bekämpfen konnte. Doch Kommandant Amagai tauchte überraschend auf, tötete Kumoi und nahm Rurichyio zu Rukias Überraschung mit sich. Später sah Rukia dann mit an, wie Ichigo gegen Amagai kämpfte und schließlich gewann. Fake Karakura Town SagaBearbeiten http://images.wikia.com/bleachwiki/de/images/4/41/Rukia_umzingelt_Exequias.jpgUmzingelt von den SoldatenHinzugefügt von Nana92Nachdem sie vollständig von den Verletzungen welche ihr Aaroniero und Zommari zuvor zugefügt hatten, geheilt wurde, half sie Ichigo erneut weiter Orihime zu befreien, indem sie dessen Kampf gegen Rudobōn, dem Anführer der Exequias, ablöste. Nachdem dieser seine Resurrección entfesselte, konnte er unendlich viele Hollowsoldaten erschaffen, die auf alle Rukia losgingen. Durch die Fähigkeiten ihres Zanpakutō, alle Angreifer zu vereisen, hatte Rukia eine gute Chance auf den Sieg gegen den Arrancar. Bis sich allerdings Yammy einmischte und Rudobōn einfach mit der Faust wegschlug, da er ihm im Weg war. Rukia versucht daraufhin, zusammen mit Renji und Chad, Yammy zu besiegen doch, als dieser seine wahre Form präsentierte und es sich zeigte, dass er der Decíma Espada ist, der stärkste unter den Espada, sieht, es schlecht für die Drei kämpfenden aus. Gemeinsam versuchten sie zwar alles in ihrer Macht stehende um den riesen Arrancar zu besiegen, haben aber wenig Erfolg. http://images.wikia.com/bleachwiki/de/images/0/06/Yammy_greift_Rukia.pngYammy hat Rukia fest im GriffHinzugefügt von Nana92Als Ichigo es endlich schaffte Ulquiorra Cifer zu besiegen und Orihime aus deren Gefangenschaft zu befreien, kam jener seinen Freunden zur Hilfe und brachte so auch Rukia, die drohte auf dem Boden auf zu schellen, nachdem der große Espada sie niedergeworfen hatte, in Sicherheit. Sofort bemerkte Rukia die Veränderung an Ichigos Maske und stellt sich die Frage, was während dessen Kampfes auf der Kuppel von Las Noches vorgefallen war. Ichigo wurde dann von Kenpachi und Byakuya abgelöst, um in die Soul Society zurück zu kehren um es dort mit Aizen aufzunehmen. Die beiden unterschiedlichen Kommandanten kümmerten sich daraufhin um Yammy, während Rukia erneut geheilt wurde. Zanpakutō-Rebellion SagaBearbeiten Ihren ersten Auftritt hat Rukia in der Saga zusammen mit vielen anderen hochrangigen Shinigami, als diese, mittels einer gefälschte Nachricht Yamamotos, auf den Sōkyoku Hügel gelockt werden. Dort taucht urplötzlich Muramasa auf, der all ihre Zanpakutō materialisiert hat, welche gegen die Shinigami aufbegehren. Nachdem Rukia und die anderen Shinigami verzweifelt versucht haben Muramasa und die restlichen Zanpakutō zu besiegen, müssen sie feststellen, dass sie nicht genügend Macht ohne ihre Zanpakutō haben. Die Seireitei wurde daraufhin von ihren eigenen Zanpakutō ins Chaos gestürzt. Schwer verletzt konnte Rukia zusammen mit Renji entkommen, wurde aber dabei von weiteren Zanpakutō angegriffen. Byakuya tauchte auf und kann Rukia zwar vor schlimmeren Schaden bewahren, verschwandt aber vor ihren Augen spurlos, als er sich einen Kampf mit Senbonzakura lieferte. Als diese ihm nur nachgehen will, stellte sich ihr Eigenes Zanpakutō Sode no Shirayuki in den Weg, bei einem anschlienden Angriff wurde sie dabei von Renji getrennt und kann sich selbst nur schwer verletzt ins Diesseits retten, wo sie Ichigo direkt in die Arme fiel. Jedoch ist ihr auch Sode no Shirayuki gefolgt, die sich einen kurzen Kampf mit Ichigo lieferte, bevor sie zurück in die Soul Society flüchtete. Ichigo brachte Rukia daraufhin zum Urahara Laden, damit diese sich dort erholen konnte. Als Rukia dort von Orihime geheilt wird und wieder ihr Bewusstsein zurück erlangt, machte sie sich sorgen um ihren Bruder, jedoch versuchte Ichigo sie wieder aufzubauen. In der folgenden Nacht aber flüchtete Rukia aus sorge um ihren Bruder zurück in die Soul Society. Dort begibt sie sich sofort zum Gebäude der 6. Einheit, findet in Byakuyas Büro allerdings nur Renji vor, der sich sichtlich darüber freute Rukia gesund wieder zu sehen. Anschließend machte Rukia sich auf zum Kuchiki Anwesen, wo sie erneut auf Sode no Shirayuki trifft. Mit dieser entfacht ein neuer Kampf, bei dem Rukia die Gründe für deren Aufbegehren erfuhr. Sie versuchte ihr Zanpakutō zwar etwas entgegen zu setzten, dennoch behielt Sode no Shirayuki die Oberhand und drohte Rukia mit dem Hakuren einzueisen. Im passenden Moment tauchte Ichigo auf, welcher ihr in die Soul Society nachgereist war, und übernimmt kurzzeitig Rukias Kampf. Mitten im Kampf Ichigos mischte sich Rukia daraufhin ein und attackiert Sode no Shirayuki ohne erfolg von hinten. Jene besteht darauf den Kampf gegen ihr eigenes Zanpakutō kämpfen zu dürfen und entschließt sich dazu ihr Zanpakutō die Freiheit zu schenken. So heftete sie sich mit dem Bakudō 61: Rikujōkōrō an Sode no Shirayuki und jagt beide mit dem Sōren Sōkatsui in die Luft. Sode no Shirayuki wird kurzzeitig aus Muramasa Bann entzogen und greift noch nach Rukia, kann diese aber nicht mehr erreichen. Rukia geht nach diesem Kampf bewusstlos zu Boden. Später erwacht Rukia in dem Gebäude der 4. Einheit, wo sie sich nach dem Kampf langsam wieder von ihren Verletzungen erholte. Dort erzählte sie auch Ichigo davon, dass sie ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl wegen der Situation um Byakuya hat. Aus diesem Grund versuchte sie später Informationen über Byakuyas verbleib zu sammel und durchsuchte dessen Büro, wobei sie an seinem Schreibtisch einschlief. Als sie dort wieder erwachte, spürt sie ein Reiatsu und traf auf ihren Bruder, welcher sich mit Muramasa verbündet hatte und mit seinem Zanpakutō seine eigene Division angriff. Er befielt ihr, dass sie sich von ihm fernhalten solle, und gibt Rukia ihr, dass von ihm zerbrochene Sode no Shirayuki zurück. Bevor Senbonzakura Rukia dann angreifen konnte, wehrte Renji dessen Attacke ab und begab sich in den Kampf gegen seinen Kommandanten. Als anschließend weitere Zanpakutō auftauchen, will Kazeshini Rukia und Renji erledigen, jedoch tauchen im richtigen Moment die Onmitsukidō und weitere bekannte Shinigami auf, welche sie retten können. Ein Kampf Shinigami gegen Zanpakutō entbrannte, bei dem kurz darauf auch Kenpachi Zaraki auftauchte. Auf dem Schlachtfeld wurde Rukia daraufhin von Ashisogi Jizōs Gift verletzt und vorerst außer Gefecht gesetzt. Nachdem sie geheilt wurde, unterhielt sie sich mit ihrem Kommandanten über die Motive ihres Bruders. Erneut erscheint Rukia, als Byakuya und Muramasa nach Karakura gingen, um dort Kouga Kuchiki zu befreien. Da sie Byakuyas Reiatsu folgte, konnte sie noch rechtzeitig Uryū und Orihime mit einem Kidō retten, als Muramasa die beiden angriff. Doch Muramasa beschwor daraufhin eine Horde Hollow mit denen er Rukia, Orihime, Uryū und Chad beschäftigt hielt. Als Muramasa daraufhin Kouga befreien wollte, versuchte Rukia diesen abermals mit einem Kidō zu stoppen, der Erfolg blieb allerdings aus und Kouga wurde wieder erweckt. Ichigo tauchte auf, konnte aber Muramasa und Kouga vorerst nicht stoppen. Rukia sah im Anschluss geschockt mit an, wie Kouga Muramasa erstach und anschließend den Kampf gegen Byakuya aufnahm, welcher so getan hatte, als würde er die Soul Society hintergehen um den Namen seiner Familie wieder reinzuwaschen den Kouga in den Schmutz gezogen hatte. Später kämpfte Rukia dann an Ichigos Seite gegen die Horden von Menos Grande welche auftauchten. Als ein Hollow daraufhin Rukia angriff, während diese versuchte Orihime zu beschützen, tauchte Sode no Shirayuki auf und rettete die beiden. Zusammen mit ihren Zanpakutō kämpften die Shinigami, darunter auch Rukia gegen die Menos Grande Armee. Und auch der hollowfizierten Muramasa sowie Kouga wurde bald darauf besiegt. Als alles überstanden ist, kehren alle zurück in die Soul Society wo Rukia das Kirschblütenfest, welches Byakuya auf dem Kuchiki-Anwesen veranstalten ließ, feierte. Als sie sich anschließend auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer begibt, hört sie einen schrei, welcher von einer der Angestellten kam, die von zwei Schwertfeinden angegriffen wurde. Da sie jedoch ihr Zanpakutō nicht bei sich trug wurde sie alsbald von ihnen in die Ecke gedrängt, konnte aber von Sode no Shirayuki und Senbonzakura gerettet werden. Zusammen mit ihrem Bruder begaben sie sich daraufhin zum Forschungs Institut in die 12. Einheit, wo sie mit Mayuri Kurotsuchi über den Vorfall sprachen. Dieser klärte sie auf, woraufhin sich Rukia, Sode no Shirayuki und Senbonzakura auf die Suche nach weiteren Schwertfeinden begaben. Da sie keine aufspüren konnten, schlug Sode no Shirayuki vor eine Party zu veranstalten umso die Schwertfeinde hinaus zu locken. Nachdem dieser Plan aber selbstverständlich fehlschlug, unterhielt Rukia sich mit Sode no Shirayuki, wo jene zugibt, wie dumm sie doch gewesen sei, dass sie auf Muramasa Gehirnwäsche hineinfiel. Rukia aber vergibt ihr dies und im Anschluss tauchte ein weiterer Schwertfeind auf, den Rukia besiegen konnte, indem sie ihre Kräfte mit Sode no Shirayuki kombinierte. Zum Finale des Fillerarcs kämpfte Rukia zusammen mit weiteren Shinigami, darunter Renji, Izuru und Rangiku gegen einen mächtigen Schwertfeind mit Namen Kirikaze. Mit vereinten Kräften schafften sie es, die Shinigami zusammen mit ihren Zanpakutō, ihren Gegner zu schwächen. Indem Rukia und die anderen ihr Reiatsu Renji übertragen, konnte dieser Kirikaze mit seinem Bankai schlussendlich erledigen und die Zanpakutō kehrten endgültig in ihre Schwertform zurück. Deicide Saga Als der Kampf von Ichigo gegen Sōsuke Aizen endlich beendet ist, tauchte auch Rukia zusammen mit den anderen Freunden Ichigos erneut auf. Rukia war nun fast vollkommen geheilt, hatte jedoch einen Arm eingegipst und in einer Schlinge. Als Ichigo nach dem freudigen Wiedersehen zusammenbricht, war auch Rukia sehr geschockt und eilte sofort zu dem sich in Schmerzen windenden Ichigo. Ichigo schlief daraufhin 10 Tage lang und als er in der Villa der Kuchikis wieder aufwachte, standen seine Freunde, darunter auch Rukia an seinem Bett. Beide unterhielten sich daraufhin über den Verlust von Ichigos Shinigamikräfte und ein Abschied von diesem folgte. Ichigo kehrte daraufhin mit seinen Freunden nach Karakura Town zurück und er war nicht mehr länger in der Lage Rukia zu sehen. The Lost Substitute Shinigami Saga Während seines Fullbringtrainings mit Xcution, hört Ichigo Rukias Stimme aus seinem Ersatzshinigami Abzeichen, kann sich dies jedoch nicht erklären. Später während des Kampfes und nach der Enthüllung von Ginjōs Plan taucht Rukia in Begleitung von Urahara und Isshin wieder auf, nachdem Sie wie auch im allerersten Kapitel Ichigo eine Art Zanpakutō durch den Brustkorb sticht. Zuerst erschrocken in der Annahme, dass ihn sein Vater das Schwert in den Rücken gestochen hat, erklärt Isshin ihm genauer hinzusehen. Zum ersten mal seit ihres Auflösens sieht Ichigo in Rukias Gesicht, das nun von einer kürzeren Haarfrisur geschmückt wird. Zudem trägt Rukia nun das Abzeichen des Vizekommandanten, das seit Kaien Shibas Tod Niemand mehr trug. Lost of The Dream Nachdem Rukia Ichigos Krafte wiederbelebt hat,ist sie mit ihm nur Soul Society gegangen,wiel sie dort Renji heiratete wollte und sie wollte das Ichigo dabei war. Ichigo blieb dort 4 Jahre ohne zu seinem Heimatort einmal Kontakt zuhaben. In dieser Zeit bekommt Rukia und Renji ihre 4 Kinder. Sie nennen sie Yukiko,Yumi, Ryo und Gajeel. Kurz nach Yumis Geburt werden die werden die vier Kinder entführt von Luzifer und Renji will sie retten,stirbt aber dabei. Ichigo verbannte die Überltäter aus Soul Society und verschloss/versiegelte sie in einem Bann aus Kidousprüchen. Die Kinder wurden nie gefunden. Rukia hieratete 1 Monat später Ichigo und bekamm von ihm vier Kinder. Sie nannten sie Asagi,Yukiko,Youichi und Chigo. Asagi war der älteste von allen und so erbte er die Kraft von seinem Vater. Nach acht Jahren in einer stillen Nacht brach das Siegel wo Luzifer,auch genannt Lord Karisihanou von Town Karankura, und seine Vizekommandantin gebannt waren. Sie griffen Soul Society an und zertörten es. Ichigo war der einsige der sie noch besiegen konnte,aber er war in diesem Moment in Town Karankura mit seiner Frau und seinen Kindern. Luzifer griff sie an und nach einem arten und tötlichen Kampf lag ichigo tod auf dem Boden. Vor Wud gebrägt sprang Asagi los und wollte seinen Vater rächen,aber wenn Rukia nicht zwischen ihn und Luzifer gesprungen ware um ihren Sohn zubeschützten wäre Asagi von da an in der Hölle. So starb er nicht sonder seine Mutter. nun waren die vier Kinder alleine. Sie wurden von der Vizekommandantin der Dark-Devils(Luzifers Armee) vertreut,außern Asagi. Er wurde von luzifer geknepelt und gefesselt und dan vergeweiltigt. Als er nun Asagi töten wollte sprang eine unbekannte Person zwischen ihnen und retttete Asagi. Er stellte sich herraus das es Grimmjow Jackerjack, Vizekommandant der 13.Einheit,war. Er zog Asagi heimlich in Karankura auf. Irgendawann starb er als Asagi 15 Jahre alt war. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war Grimmjow 35 und Asagis Eltern waren schon 8 Jahre tod. Chimamire no Bara In dieser taffel taucht sie nur als Geist auf und ist erts ein Feind,da Youichi sie und Ichigo manipuliert hat. Später kämpft sie an Sete von Asagi und besiegt mit ihm und Ichigi Luzifer. Beziehungen Rukia hat als eine der Protagonisten der Serie im Laufe der Zeit viele Bekanntschaften gemacht und Beziehungen geknüpft. Die Wichtigsten sind hier näher beleuchtet: Byakuya Kuchiki Byakuya ist Rukias älterer adoptiv Bruder, der sie, auf Wunsch seiner verstorbenen Frau hin, adoptierte. Anfangs war die Beziehung zwischen Byakuya und Rukia sehr kalt und er gab Rukia in keinster Weise das Gefühl ihr älterer Bruder zu sein. Durch sein strenges Verhalten fühlte sie sich oft sehr unwohl und nicht gewollt in der Kuchiki-Familie. Seine Strenge ging sogar so weit, dass er sein Versprechen gegenüber Hisana brach und nichts gegen Rukias Hinrichtung unternahm. Im Gegenteil - er hätte Rukia zu diesem Zeitpunkt sogar selbst umgebracht, wenn dies nötig gewesen wäre. Nach seiner Niederlage gegen Ichigo bedauerte er sein Verhalten und entschuldigte sich bei Rukia, der er auch die ganze Geschichte um ihre Adoption und Hisana erzählte. Byakuya scheint sich nun mehr um Rukia zu sorgen und sie zu beschützen. So gab er ihr einen Umhang als sie nach Hueco Mundo ging, damit sie vor dem Wüstensand geschützt ist. Und auch während seinen Kampfes mit dem Espada Zommari beschützte er Rukia und bezeichnete sie ihm gegenüber als "Stolz". Er verhält sich nun mehr, wie ein großer Bruder aber dennoch immer ein wenig kalt und distanziert. Rukia hingegen scheint Byakuya sehr zu bewundern und empfindet zu keinem Moment so etwas wie Wut oder Hass ihm gegenüber. Ichigo KurosakiBearbeiten Rukias und Ichigos Beziehung zueinander zählt zu den einzigartigsten Beziehungen in ganz Bleach. Beide stehen sich sehr nahe und scheinen manchmal sogar in Maßen voneinander abhängig zu sein. So schaffte es Rukia als Einzige Ichigo nach dem verlorenen Kampf gegen Yammy, bei dem Chad und Orihime schwer verletzt wurden, aufzubauen und ihm mit einer Ansprache wieder neuen Mut zu geben. Dieses immense Vertrauen zeigt sich auch darin das sie sich immer wieder gegenseitig retten und den Rücken decken. So scheute Ichigo sich nicht davor, in die Soul Society einzudringen, wohl mit dem Wissen, was ihn dort erwarten wird, um sie zu retten - die Person die sein Leben verändert hatte. Rukia sträubte sich gegen die Rettungsaktion und schickte Ichigo wieder weg. Da Ichigo sie immer noch an Kaien erinnerte der durch ihre Hand gestorben war, und sie daher immer noch die Schuld auf sich lädt. Ichigo lehnte alle Einsprüche ihrerseits ab. Aber auch sie hat ihn schon mehrmals aus der Klemme geholfen. Als Grimmjow bei seinem zweiten Eindringen in Karakura dabei war Ichigo zu töten frierte sie ihn ein um Ichigo zu retten. Auch als Orihime nach Hueco Mundo ging und Rukia zusammen mit Renji zurück in die Soul Society beordert wurden, wiedersetzten sie und Renji sich und folgen dem ebenfalls nach Hueco Mundo aufgebrochenen Ichigo. Dieser kassierte beim Wiedersehen von ihr daraufhin auch noch eine Kopfnuss weil er nicht auf Rukia vertraut hatte und auf sie wartete. Das zeigt, wie sehr ihre Beziehung mit der Zeit gewachsen ist und beide sich blind vertrauen können und das auch voneinander Verlangen. Teilweise scheint es auch so, dass sich beide ohne viele Worte verstehen und wissen, was der Andere denkt. Beide necken sich aber auch oft gegenseitig; so zieht Ichigo oft über Rukias Zeichenküste her, sie im Gegenzug verpasst sie ihm dann öfters einen Schlag mit ihrem Zeichenblock. Jūshirō Ukitake Jūshirō ist Rukias Kommandant der ihr genauso wie Kaien Shiba eine Menge beibrachte. Es macht den Anschein als ob er sich sehr um Rukia sorgen würde, da er sie sogar versuchte zu retten, als sie hingerichtet werden sollte. Ob er sich gegenüber allen Untergebenen so verhält, ist jedoch nicht bekannt. Rukia aber sorgt sich auch um ihren Kommandanten, besonders dann, wenn er durch seine Krankheit bedingt das Bett hüten muss. Kaien Shiba Kaien Shiba gehört zu Rukias Vorbildern und Bezugspersonen als sie der Gotei 13 beitrat. Er war einer der wenigen, der sie nicht anders behandelte, nur weil sie aus einem Adelshaus kam. Mit der Zeit wurde er für sie zu einer Art Mentor, der ihr unter anderem half ihr Shikai zu erreichen und ihr die Bedeutung des Herzens nahebrachte. Sie sah zu ihm auf, und zwischen den beiden entstand eine enge geschwisterähnliche Beziehung. Es verletzte sie umso mehr als, der Hollow Metastacia von seinem Körper Besitz ergriff und sie ihn töten musste. Auch war es für sie unverzeihlich als Aaroniero seinen Körper übernahm. Orihime Inoue Rukia und Orihime waren zuerst nur Klassenkameradinnen, freundeten sich aber recht schnell miteinander an. Rukia gibt Orihime oft kleine Ratschläge und baut sie auf als Urahara sie davon abhalten wollte weiter aktiv am Kampfgeschehen teilzunehmen. Weshalb Rukia sie dann zum Training mit in die Soul Society nimmt. Und auch beim Kampf gegen Aaroniero nannte sie Orihime und will sie retten, da sie das Gefühl kennt, allein und gefangen zu sein. Orihime erwähnte Rangiku Matsumoto gegenüber, dass sie oft neidisch auf Rukia ist, weil diese nett und stark ist und es schafft Ichigo wieder aufzubauen. So macht es den Anschein als hätten beide eine hohe Meinung voneinander. Renji Abarai Rukia hat auch zu Renji eine sehr enge Beziehung, die allerdings im Laufe der Zeit viele Rückschläge einzustecken hatte, aber nun stärker ist den je. Beide waren seit ihrer Kindheit in Rukongai miteinander befreundet und gingen nach dem Tod ihrer Freunde, auf die Shinigamiakademi. Dort endete ihre Freundschaft als Rukia vom Hause Kuchiki adoptiert wurde. Erst wollte Rukia das Angebot ablehnen, um ihre Freundschaft mit Renji nicht zu gefährden, doch Renji ermutigte sie es anzunehmen, da er dachte, sie würde dadurch ein besseres Leben führen können. Sie verstand sein Anliegen und nahm das Angebot an. Ab da hatte Renji nur noch ein Ziel, stärker zu werden als Byakuya Kuchiki um Rukia wieder näher sein zu können. Während der Soul Society Saga kämpft Renji gegen Ichigo, realisiert, dass nicht Ichigo die Schuld an Rukias Situation hat. Er gibt sich dafür die Schuld, da er sie im Stich gelassen hätte. Nach seiner Niederlage trainierte er dann um Ichigo dabei zu unterstützen Rukia zu retten und kämpfte sogar gegen seinen Kommandanten Byakuya. Als Renji verlor und Rukia sein immer schwächer werdendes Reiatsu spürte, machte sie sich große sorgen um ihn, ist dann aber umso mehr erleichtert, als er wohlauf zu ihrer Rettung erscheint. Fähigkeiten *'Hakuda:' Obwohl Rukia sehr zierlich erscheint, ist sie, wenn auch nicht die Stärkste unter den Shinigami, jedoch stark genug, um menschliche Gegner und niederrangige Hollow mit Schlägen und Tritten stark zuzusetzen. *'Hohō:' Rukias Shunpō ist auf einem soliden Level. Sie kann mit Leichtigkeit mit ihren Kameraden mithalten, sowie auch mit der Schnelligkeit ihrer bisherigen Gegner. *'Intellekt:' Rukia erscheint, trotz ihrer manchmal kindischen Art, stets als eine sehr kluge Person, die Taktiken und Informationen gut zu verarbeiten weiss. Dies sah man besonders in ihrem Kampf gegen Aaroniero, den neunten Espada. Außerdem hat sie auch ein großes Wissen über die Geschichte und den Beruf eines Shinigami. *'Kidō:' Die Fähigkeit, Kidō zu benutzen, stach bei Rukia schon früh besonders hervor. Da sie zu Anfang der Handlung keine andere Möglichkeit hatte, als sich mit Kidō zu verteidigen, da sie zu viel Kraft verloren hatte, um ihr Zanpakutō zu benutzen. Auch ihr Kidō war zuerst wenig effektiv, sogar schwächere Hollow überstanden es relativ einfach, da sie einfach noch zu geschwächt war. Ihrer eigenen Aussagen nach ist Kidō ihr, unter den Shinigami-Kampfarten, immer am leichtesten gefallen. Sie kennt sehr viele verschiedene Sprüche und kann diese auch klug, in den richtigen Situationen verwenden und auch kombinieren. Die stärksten Sprüche, die sie freigesetzte, sind bisher Hadō 73. und Bakudō 61., welche beide bis jetzt immer einen großen Effekt bei einem Treffer gezeigt hatten. *'Reiatsu:' Rukias Reiatsu ist viel höher, als das eines Durchschnitts-Shinigami, außerdem scheint es, genau wie bei Tōshirō Hitsugaya, eng mit dem Element Eis verbunden zu sein, denn man sieht ihr Reiatsu in Form von Schneeflocken oder Frostpartikeln. *'Zanjutsu:'Rukia ist ebenfalls im Zanjutsu, der Schwertkunst, bewandert. So konnte sie trotz ihrer geringen physischen Körperkraft, dies geschickt mit ihrem Zanpakutō umgehen und Gegner die ihr kräftemäßig überlegen waren, durch ihre Technik besiegen. *'Zanpakutō:' Rukias Zanpakutō trägt den Namen Sode no Shirayuki und wird mit dem Ausruf:" Tanze!" (jap. 舞え, mae) befreit. In seiner Shikai form ist es vollkommen weiß und trägt ein langes weißes Band mit sich. Ihr Zanpakutō zählt außerdem zu den auf Eis basierenden Schwertern und soll eines der schönsten der ganzen Soul Society sein. Lies mehr unter; Sode no Shirayuki. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charackter Kategorie:Totesliste